At The Lake
by Aerilon452
Summary: Belle and Rumple spend a hot summer's day at the lake where other activities ensue. One Shot. COMPLETE


Summary: Belle and Rumple spend the day at the lake during a hot summer's day.

Pairing: Belle and Rumplestiltskin

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the awesome show OUAT

**AT THE LAKE:**

It was summer in the magical hamlet of Storybrooke. The day was blistering but the towns people took no notice of the heat choosing to laugh, spending time with friends, and just enjoying life. Two of the residents, however, chose to steal themselves away to spend time at the lake, on the beach in a concealed cove with trees hiding them from view. Rumplestiltskin lie back on a blanket, his bare torso exposed to the rays of the sun. He had his hands pillowed under his head and sunglasses on. Then the sound of splashing water reached his ears. Rumple sat up just in time to see his Belle coming out of the water; droplets tracking down her torso. Her hair was slicked back and a smile plastered to her lips. More than that, He as marveling at the sky blue bikini she wore to fight the heat today. Rumple knew his mouth was hanging open a little.

Belle came out of the cool lake and stopped at the sight of her Rumplestiltskin lying out under the sun wearing a black sarong tied tight around his hips. It was as if he skin seemed to glow under the golden light of the sun hanging high in the sky. Then he sat up looking at her, a wry grin playing at his lips. Normally some of his hair would have fallen into his face, but this morning Belle had convinced him to tie half of it back. She had been surprised when he agreed. That made Belle smile as she picked up her golden from the soft sandy shore to tie around her wet hips while she walked back to the blanket. They had planned to spend this hot day away from town, away from people; just them. So far this day was going great.

Rumple stat up sliding his sunglasses to rest atop his head when Belle came back to the blanket. They kissed, sweetly at first, with Belle leaning into him, her hands cupping the back of his head. She tasted of the fresh lake water and of summer and of a storm that has yet to break. He pulled back grinning at her, "You enjoy your swim?" Rumple asked lying back down. Belle didn't answer him. She took his lips again, but didn't linger for a heated kiss. She trailed them down the side of his neck, his collar bone, and down to his chest. Teasingly she lightly sank her teeth into his skin above his heart. It should have brought a yelp of pain, but there was the right amount of pleasure mixed in. "What are you doing?" He asked, though he shouldn't have.

Belle stopped, looking at him, "You need to ask? Really?" She teased. "Turn over." Moving back enough, Belle gave him room so he could lie face down on the blanket. He looked at her confused for a moment, but she only smiled and motioned with her finger for him to turn over. She took that moment to go to the basket they had brought where fresh cut quarters of tangelo waited. Belle went back to him and stretched out along the length of his back setting the fruit within her reach. Teasingly she nipped his ear, the moved down to his shoulder and over to his spine. Each kiss Belle added a little bite to it drawing moans from her lover until she was at his lower back. Bringing her lips away, Belle pulled free a quarter of tangelo. She squeezed some of the juice onto his skin quickly setting her lips back to clean away the sweet, tangy, juice.

Rumple arched his back into her lips growling out in pure male satisfaction. Her tongue darted out licking up; the roughness of her it thrilled him. It pushed him towards the desire he had kept in check for months since all the trouble had passed in Storybrooke. They had never had the right time to be alone together until this heat wave hit their home. His fingers dug into the blanket, in the sand underneath. "Belle…" Rumple moaned breathing in and out in time with the licks of her tongue. There had never been an idea in his mind that his sweet darling Belle would have this wicked streak in her. Rumpelstiltskin would take full advantage of it and enjoy the sensual onslaught. He felt the trickle of more juice being squeezed on to his lower back and again Belle's tongue went to work cleaning it away. Then she stopped moving off of his back. When he looked at her she was stretched out by his side. She was beckoning him to come to her. And he was going to listen.

Belle lay stretched out before him watching in amazement as Rumple placed kisses to her abdomen. Her muscles started to quiver at the touch of his silky soft lips. She imagined so many things that would happen to her heart should she ever give her body to a man, but she had no idea what it would feel like to be with the man she loved. Rumple made her come alive with heat and yearning. He swirled his tongue around her navel making her cry out. Then, Belle felt the splash of the tangelo juice as it dropped on to her skin, into her navel. Transfixed, she watched his lips descended to her skin, his tongue dipped into her belly button cleaning away the juice. Her back arched, her skin flushed, and her heat rose with every pass of his tongue.

Rumple raised his head to look at Belle as she shuddered. Her chest rose and fell fast with her with mouth open trying to draw in vital oxygen so she could breathe. He had reduced her to gasps and shivers. With a wicked grin Rumple moved up her body drawing his tongue up following the trail of juice he was squeezing out on to her skin. Up he moved, higher still, until he kissed the valley between her breasts feeling the thumping of her heart beat against his lips. She was strong and she was all his. Looking down on her with pride shining in his eyes he asked, "I'm I really what you want?"

Belle stilled immediately gazing up at Rumple as he kneeled above her on his hands and knees pinning her with this stare that confused and warmed her heart. He was trying to give her a way out after all this time together. Bringing her hands up to his face Belle answered, "Yes, you're exactly what I want." She slipped her arms over his shoulders pulling herself up to fit her lips to his. The kiss she gave him was tinged with the juice he had licked away from her skin.

Rumple braced his hands on the blanket, shifting slightly so that he would be resting between her parted knees as he continued to kiss the love of his life; the woman who held his heart. Belle was the only woman his body could conjure any lust for. She alone held the key to making him want what any man would want; the comfort, the touch of another human soul. Pulling back, needing to fill his lungs with air, he looked into her perfect eyes again feeling his reality shift all the more to include her in his life, in his heart. She was his heart, his soul, the earth he stood on; she was his life. "I love you," Rumple sighed.

Belle hooked her ankle over the back of his thigh giving her the leverage she needed to roll them. His hands immediately went to her hips holding her in place over the firmness of his male pride. Looking down at him Belle replied, "I love you too." She set her hands on his chest feeling his heart beat soundly in the palm of her right hand. Belle knew he had the magic to take a person's heart right from their chest. He couldn't use it on her for he already owned her heart just as she owned his. Then Belle brought her hands away from his chest bringing them up behind her neck so her fingers could pull free the ties keeping the top of her bikini in place. The sky blue material fell down, the ties barely touching his abdomen. It was Rumple who slid his hands up her sides and around to her back to pull free the second set of ties. Then the material was suddenly gone and Belle wasn't ashamed. She was on a nice sandy lake beach with her lover, Rumple.

Rumple sat up slipping his hands up her back, angling his head to kiss her collar bone. He needed her taste on his tongue. Belle was a heady drug that his body, his heart, his soul, had become addicted to. Slowly he kissed his way down until he brought her straining nipple into his mouth, between his teeth, swirling his tongue teasing around the sensitive berry. Belle bowed against him, her fingers going into her hair. Wickedly, he pulled back, moving her so her torso was stretched out in front of him. He licked his tongue up from the underside of her breast back up to her nipple bringing Belle into a another wave of shudders. Rumple chuckled then gasped into a fiery kiss that Belle bestowed on him pushing him back down to the blanket.

Belle once again placed her hands on Rumple's chest feeling the way his breathing was uneven just as hers had to be. She moved, kissing a line down his body until she reached his waist. Her lips touched the edge of the black fabric he had tied to his hips. Impishly she pulled free the braided ties to expose more of his lovely skin to her hungry gaze. Instantly his hands stopped her as he shook his head. There was a look of apprehension, almost fear in his eyes. "Let me do this..." She muttered but again he shook his head. Belle ran her nails down his thighs bringing back the look of pleasure chasing away the fear. "I want to please you..." Leaning down she kissed his now exposed right hip bone, lightly sinking her teeth into his skin to mark him, to claim him as hers.

Rumple dug his fingers into his hair growling in pleasure. Belle's lips were hot, spreading a raging fire over his skin more so than the heat of the summer's day. She kissed a slow path over to his throbbing manhood. He would be happy to bury himself so deep inside of her until they were one being. Rumple never sought the pleasure of Belle's mouth on him; he would never ask. She was offering and that made this all the more wicked on his skin. It was then that he felt her lips touch him making him arch his back, her hands gripping his base, and then her mouth closed over him. "Oh gods..." He groaned feeling his toes dig into the sand just at the edge of the blanket. The wet heat of her mouth had his heart rate beating wildly out of control and he felt himself harden even further. Slowly she sank down on him, only to pull back where he felt the slightest scrape of her teeth. All of it combined on heightened his passion for her but when she reached the very tip of him her tongue swirled around him wringing a loud, deep moan from him. Even though his body wanted to keep her lips to him, Rumple wanted her to stop lest he lose his mind. "Belle... stop..." He chuckled contentedly touching the top of her head, "My... love... please..."

Belle let him fall from her mouth looking at him, asking with her eyes why he wanted her to stop, but he drew her up to him kissing her, ravishing her mouth. She sighed into his kiss feeling his hands go to her hips, rolling them once more so he was on top pressed in hard against her still covered center. Against his lips she gasped, "I... want... you..." Rumple kissed her again plunging his tongue past her lips, dancing with hers. He looked down at her with a wicked grin gracing his perfect mouth. Belle was transfixed by his gaze that she didn't need to watch his hand as he moved it down her side, over her hip. She bent her knee wanting him to take her, but that was not what was to happen. Teasingly his index finger slipped inside of her bringing Belle off the blanket, up against him, and a loud cry of ecstasy filled the silent cove around them. Rumple drew his finger out of her, pushed back inside adding a second finger.

"I..." Rumple drew his two fingers nearly out of Belle, "Don't think you're..." He slowly pushed back inside of her. "Ready for me yet," Gently he brought his fingers out of her, moving back into her. Rumple was picking up his pace feeling her inner muscles clamping down on him. Soon he would have her in a state of reckless abandon. "Open to me Belle," He kissed the center of her chest smiling as she moaned, as he made her burn brighter. Soon she would be ready to have his body joined to hers again. Rumple drew his fingers out of her once more gaining her attention. When she focused on him, he licked clean his index finger and then his middle finger letting her see the desire in his eyes. Rising up to his knees, pushing away the slight twinge in his right leg, Rumple pulled free the ties of her bikini while leaving her sarong where it was. With her intimate juices still painting his tongue, coloring his taste, he pulled Belle over him taking her lips once more while he positioned himself right at her entrance.

Belle gasped bracing her feet on the blanket on either side of his thighs. He was right there, just inches from being inside of her. "Please..." She whispered against his lips, "I want you inside me." But before he could push inside of her giving them both what they wanted, "Only, not here," Reluctantly Belle moved from his lap pulling her dark locks over her shoulders walking backwards to the water. Wickedly she crooked her finger at him as he retied the braided cords keeping the black material to his hips. Belle knew what is cost him to stand, to leave the cane behind, but he walked to her proudly with intent, with desire swirling around him. She walked back into the water feeling the coolness of it bite along her skin.

Rumple moved closer to her, his hands cutting through the water going to her waist where he pinned her to the water softened stones that jutted from the clear lake water. Her legs came around him, her hands dipping between the water to grasp him. His breathing hitched, anticipation gripped his heart as her knees rested at his waist. Slowly Rumple leaned into her, guiding his hardened length to her velvety center. Before he pushed that first inch inside of her he looked deeply into her pleasure ridden gaze, "I love you," Belle brought her hands out of the water to cup his face, her thumbs gently stroking his cheeks. Then, he pushed inside of her with both of them moaning loudly.

Belle rested the back of her head against the rock adjusting to Rumplestiltskin entering her feminine channel. He stretched her to pleasurable limit creating sensual friction and delicious sparks ricocheting through her body. There was no town, no heat, except for his body in hers. The waves lapped against them sending splashes of water up into their faces. Belle held tight to Rumple after he slid all the way inside of her. They tried to stay still together as much as they could but the gentle swaying of the waves wouldn't let them. Belle found her voice echoing on the water. She was waiting for him to start moving.

Reading the want in her eyes, Rumple mumbled, "Wait for it…" Using some of his magic he more waves lap against them providing him a rhythm that he could keep to. He didn't want to falter, to hurt Belle. Turning his attention back to Belle he thrust into her just as the wave gently broke around them. Another wave and another thrust gave Rumple the timing he needed to draw this out, to give Belle the most pleasure she could have. He pulled out of her as the water receded, slid back inside of her when the wave came to them. Each time he moved Belle's voice rose higher and higher over the sound of the crashing waves along the shore.

Belle tried hard to remember to breathe while in Rumple's arms, while he drew in and out of her in time with the waves in slow sensual torture. Every time her inner muscles tightened, trying to hold on to him even though he filled her completely. The last time they had made love it had been explosive, with so much emotion, but this was drawn out; sweet and loving. No matter how long she lived, she would never get enough of his body, of his heart. Belle slid her hands up his chest to tangle into the strands of his hair that was free from the hair tie. "I… love… you…" Belle said in between gasp, in between the waves, and his thrusts.

Rumple moved in closer to her mindful to keep rhythm. His skin needed the feel of her, his body needed her embrace. Rumplestiltskin had never been so dependent on one person in his entire existence until he met Belle, until she reminded him of the human heart that still beat in his chest. She was moaning louder and louder; is name falling from her lips. "Oh Belle…" He uttered kissing her lips taking her voice, drinking down her muffled cries like a rare wine that only his tongue could enjoy.

Belle broke the kiss crying out with the sweet friction Rumple was causing inside of her. His drawn out pleasure was going to drive her over the edge sooner than she thought. She hadn't noticed it before, but as her pleasure climbed higher and higher the waves moved faster and faster, lapping against them. Belle wrapped her arms around his shoulders holding on, waiting for the sensual explosion of her release that she knew only Rumplestiltskin could bring forth from her.

Rumple was starting to lose his rhythm, even with the aid of the waves. Belle clamped down on him tighter and tighter with each thrust sending spark of pure ecstasy to his brain. "Oh god… Belle…" He shouted out finally unable to keep silent. She could make him lose more than his sense of self. Belle brought him back to life, made him a man. He loved that about her. "You're… so close…." He kissed the underside of her chin, teasing her. "I can feel it."

"Then…" Belle arched against him. "Oh… Yes!" She shouted when Rumple rolled his hips. "Finish this…" She pleaded finding the strength to meet him thrust for thrust. One more time. Two more times. Three. Rumple surged into her hard and fast burying his face in the side of her neck as Belle cried out her release letting the waves break over them. The last thing her mind registered was the light fluffy clouds above them. All she could feel was Rumplestiltskin against her, inside of her. Belle was breathing him in.

**EARLY EVENING:**

It had only been a few months since Emma had been back in Storybrooke after seeing the land that would have been her home ravaged by the dark curse that she broke. In her absence, her father Prince Charming or David Nolan as she knew him, had taken over being the Sheriff. It seemed to her that he was better at keeping the town's people from going at each other better than she could. Though, today had been a relatively easy day with no calls except the one that had come in from Ruby asking Emma to go in search of Belle along the lake road. The werewolf had told Emma that she had heard some shouts across the water but they were too faint to make them out. So, Emma was out along the lake road cruising along about ready to turn back until she saw Mr. Gold's car parked in a single space next to wooden steps leading down to a small sandy cove. Emma hadn't known this place existed. She parked and stepped out of the car going to the steps where she could make out Mr. Gold and a woman with him.

Rumple had been lightly dozing, feeling his chest rising and falling with the weight of Belle's head resting over his heart. It was a wonderful feeling that did wonders in soothing his time ravaged soul. Belle was sound asleep without a care with the gold sarong draped low on her waist not even covering her back. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful in sleep. It was moments like these that he thanked whoever was listening for allowing fate to keep this precious soul alive. If she had truly been taken from this world, Rumple would never be able to survive. Without her he would truly become a monster; a soulless, careless monster. Rumple blinked behind the protective shades of his sunglasses banishing that line of thought. Today was not the day for such dark thoughts. He had the love of his life lying naked at his side on a beautiful day. But he silence was not to last. It was then that he heard the sirens from a sheriff's cruisers signaling their approach. "What now?" He groaned. Gently sliding from Belle's side he checked the ties at his hips and conjured a t-shirt just in time to see Emma Swan come down the wooden steps setting foot on the beach. Rumple sighed, "Sheriff Swan, to what do I owe this unexpected meeting?"

Emma was taken aback for a moment seeing Gold dressed out of character for himself. Usually she was accustomed to seeing him in finely tailored suits, his hair framing his face, and an antagonistic grin fixed to his lips. Seeing him like this, like he should be on some tropical beach staggered her. "I was… uhhh… actually looking for her." Emma pointed to the sleeping Belle on the blanket. The woman looked blissfully unaware of her presence. "Ruby wanted me to find her. Apparently she heard Belle's shouts echoing on the water and got worried." Emma could use her deductive reasoning skills to see that Belle's state of undress was due in large part to the fact that she and the imp had made love recently. "But I can go back, tell Ruby she doesn't have to worry." Emma turned to make a hasty retreat.

"Sheriff Swan," Gold called out to her, "Thank you. I appreciate you keeping quiet." He splayed his right hand of his heart in a gesture of sincerity when Emma turned back to him.

Emma nodded. "I guess even someone like you can find love." She shrugged.

"I wasn't always like this." Gold muttered looking back to Belle. "She sees through me, through my masks." Turning his head back to Emma he said, "I know inner peace because of her. I'm no longer lost wondering what's going to happen to topple my life in on me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma wondered crossing her arms over her chest.

Gold smiled, "I think you know what it's like not having control over ones personal life." He said reading her. "Belle, for me, is the stability I didn't know I was missing."

"Then keep her safe." Emma stated. She felt the knife twist in her heart hearing Gold talk like that. She had had one man in her life like that; Neal. But that was over, had been over for eleven years. To Gold she said, "I'll leave you to the rest of your day." This time she turned away and hurried up the steps and back to her cruiser.

Rather than use his magic, Gold removed the black t-shirt letting it fall to the sand as he walked back to the blanket where Belle still slumbered. He hadn't meant to wear his love out completely so that she would sleep the rest of the day away. Though, spending the day, lying beside her, was a joy in and of itself. Slowly he settled back to her side but was surprised when she looked at him with a smile. "He huffed out a nervous chuckle. "I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized kissing her forehead.

Belle yawned, "You didn't, I was sort of half awake and half asleep, but I heard what you said about me." Lovingly she kissed his chest right above his heart. "I feel the same about you." Belle settled down against him, letting the heat of the day lull her into a light slumber in Rumple's arms. This had been the perfect summer's day in Belle had had in a long while.


End file.
